This invention is directed to a hand display electronic timepiece, and in particular to a hand-return mechanism adapted to position the second hand of an electronic timepiece in a predetermined position in response to the operation of the hand-return mechanism. While mechanisms for positioning the second hand in an electronic wristwatch have taken on various forms, such mechanism have tended to effect the positioning of the other hands of the timepiece, as well as the accuracy of the time counted by the timepiece. In order to overcome such difficulties, additional mechanical elements including clutch mechanisms have been provided in the gear train, such mechanical devices having proved to be less than completely satisfactory. Also, such mechanisms have only provided for the return of the second hand once in any minute even though the accuracy of present day electronic timepieces has created a desirability of positioning the second hand on an electronic timepiece within 10 second increments.